LET IT BE ME (Fringe) Alt-LiviaLincoln Lee PG 11
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Voy a ser honesta conmigo misma; me gusta el Lincoln/Altivia pero no para tirar cohetes. La escena del parto fue muy bonita y conmovedora y Lincoln se merece que Altivia lo quiera pero esto no la redime del todo. Me sigue costando trabajo tragarla. Así que, básicamente, le voy a dar una oportunidad al Lincoln/Altivia.


Olivia metió sus pocas pertenencias en la pequeña maleta que le había llevado su madre. Unos pantalones de repuesto, una camiseta y poco más. Pero hablar de las cosas del bebé era otra cuestión. Marilyn se había pasado toda la mañana de compras y, a tenor de todos los artículos que había llevado hasta la habitación del hospital donde aún estaba, se había vuelto loca. No quería ni pensar en lo que le esperaba en su apartamento cuando regresara aquella misma tarde.

No podía culparla. Aquella personita que dormía plácidamente en la cuna delante de la ventana era un milagro, en palabras de Marilyn. Olivia se acercó hasta donde estaba el bebé, acurrucado en una manta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boquita fruncida como si esperara que de un momento a otro que lo alimentaran y una diminuta manita junto a su rostro. Hacía apenas un día que había considerado la opción de no tener a ese niño pues, de lo contrario, su propia vida y la él estaban en peligro. No había apreciado la remota posibilidad de que llegara a nacer. Y mucho menos con la celeridad con la que había venido al mundo. Pero allí estaba, hermoso. Y aparentemente sano.

Acarició la suave piel del bebé con un dedo, despacio, con miedo a despertarle. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo manejarse. Pero todo era muy básico con él: si lloraba, sólo había unas pocas opciones válidas para tranquilizarlo. Le llevaría algún tiempo adaptarse a esa rutina pero lo haría, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Aproximó la silla hasta la cuna y se sentó junto a ella. Mirar al niño hacía que los últimos meses desde que volviera de su misión, pasaran ante sus ojos a toda velocidad. ¡Su vida difería tanto de aquella otra que había tenido antes de marcharse que casi le daba vértigo pensarlo! Había abandonado su universo siendo una mujer y había regresado siendo otra muy distinta. Ni mejor ni peor, sólo distinta.

De repente, el niño se movió, estirando los brazos y los frágiles dedos, aún dormido. Olivia se acercó a la cuna, asomándose a ella, observando a su hijo extender las manos, como si, instintivamente, estuviera buscándola. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la sonrosada mano y el niño cerró sus deditos en torno a él, con fuerza. Oliva sonrió, complacida. Estaba extasiada mirando a su hijo cuando un toque quedo a la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Pase- dijo casi con un susurro, con miedo a que pudiera despertar. Estaba esperando a la enfermera, que le facilitaría la documentación que necesitaba antes de abandonar el hospital.

Pero, al abrirse la puerta, no fue el rostro de la enfermera el que apareció, sino el de su compañero, Lincoln.

-¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó en voz baja, asomando apenas la cabeza por el hueco que había dejado la puerta al abrirse.

Olivia sonrió, sorprendida, y asintió.

-Claro, pasa.

El hombre entró, intentando no hacer ruido. Cerró despacio tras de sí y se acercó hasta donde estaban Olivia y el niño.

-Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? –quiso saber.

La mujer lo observó un instante antes de bajar la mirada.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Lincoln dio un paso más hacia ellos, temeroso de despertar a aquella persona diminuta que dormía plácidamente.

-¿Y él, cómo está?

Olivia giró la cabeza para mirar al niño.

-Los médicos lo han estado reconociendo. Todo está en orden. No parece que lo que… me hayan hecho, le haya afectado.

Lincoln supo entrever en las palabras de su compañera el alivio que debía de sentir en aquellos momentos.

-Eso está bien- respondió, sintiéndose sinceramente aliviado al oírlo. Un segundo después, un silencio pesado se estableció entre ambos.

Olivia continuó acariciando los dedos de su hijo con delicadeza mientras su compañero continuaba de pie, junto a ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirándolos a ambos y balanceándose ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si no fuera consciente de ello. Miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Sé que tienes que decirme algo, Linc – le dijo al fin.

El balanceo se detuvo de inmediato y el hombre pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, inquieto.

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien, Liv.

Ella sonrió.

-No hace falta mucho para saber que, si sigues ahí, parado, es porque tienes que decirme algo.

Lincoln se acercó a la cama, situada a la espalda de Olivia. Apoyó las caderas en el borde del colchón, y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

-Podrías haberme dicho quién era realmente el padre.

De todas las posibles cosas que a Olivia habían pasado por su mente, ésa era, precisamente, la que menos se hubiera esperado. Y la más temida para responder. Olivia levantó la cabeza pero no fue capaz de mirar hacia donde estaba el hombre. Desvió la vista hacia el frente, en dirección a la ventana.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Sólo había una persona que conocía la verdad de su embarazo.

La respuesta del hombre tardó unos instantes en llegar.

-El mismísimo Secretario en persona – dijo con acritud.

Olivia asintió escuetamente. No podía haber sido de otra manera. Se giró despacio en la silla para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué más te ha contado?

-Todo. Lo de tu misión en el… otro lado. El intercambio… -Lincoln suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo y hundiéndose de hombros.- Podrías haber confiado en mí, Livvy.

El rostro de la mujer dibujó una sonrisa forzada mientras asentía mecánicamente.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué iba a decirte? "¡Hola, Linc! Todas estas semanas he estado infiltrada en el otro lado. Por cierto, estoy embarazada del hijo del Secretario" – le dijo, levantando inconscientemente la voz.

El niño se removió en la cuna. Con los ojos cerrados, arrugó la naricita mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro, nervioso. Un segundo después, regresó a su plácido sueño y sus manitas volvieron a relajarse.

-Olivia…

La mujer alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

-Lo siento, Linc. No ha sido mi intención…

Él se acercó hasta ella y se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel, frente a frente.

-Yo te habría ayudado – le dijo en voz baja.- Durante estas semanas, después de… tu regreso.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se quedaron prendidos en los del hombre por un momento, que le dijeron sin palabras que él, ciertamente, lo habría hecho. Le costó romper aquel lazo que se había entretejido entre ambos pero, tal vez, era lo mejor, pensó Olivia, girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia donde estaba su hijo.

-Lo sé – acertó a decir.

Lincoln se incorporó despacio, sin dejar de mirarla. Había sido un día muy intenso, de duras e insospechadas revelaciones. Comenzando por el secuestro de Olivia y finalizando por escucharse a sí mismo diciéndole que la quería mientras creía que se moría en sus brazos tras dar a luz.

Estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones para marcharse cuando la voz de su compañera lo detuvo.

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de quiénes fueron los que me secuestraron? – preguntó Olivia, con un hilo de voz.

Lincoln se demoró un poco en contestar, resistiéndose a darle una respuesta negativa.

-Aún no. Pero Charlie y yo pensamos que, tal vez, ese otro universo tenga algo que ver.

Olivia se giró hacia él en la silla como accionada por un resorte. Se levantó y cubrió los pocos pasos que los separaban en apenas dos segundos.

-No. Eso no es posible.

Una marcada arruga surgió espontáneamente entre las cejas del hombre.

-No te entiendo.

Olivia negó con la cabeza, como si así quisiera deshacerse de unos pensamientos que no les eran gratos. Se acercó a Lincoln tanto como pudo, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que no nos han contado toda la verdad acerca del otro lado, Linc – dijo en voz tan baja que apenas era audible para los oídos del agente. Como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.- Ellos no quieren destruir nuestro universo.

Instintivamente, Lincoln dio un paso atrás, visiblemente confundido.

-Pero el Secretario nos contó…

La mujer volvió a cubrir la distancia que los separaba para tomarlo por los antebrazos.

-Sé lo que nos contó el Secretario. Pero yo he estado allí. Y mantienen la esperanza que ambos universos, el suyo y el nuestro, se puedan salvar. No sé cómo, pero ellos no quieren destruirnos.

Las manos de Olivia resbalaron por el tejido de la chaqueta del hombre hasta abandonar todo contacto con él. Quedaron uno frente al otro, en silencio, ambos respirando profundamente. A la memoria de Lincoln acudió de repente la conversación que había mantenido pocas horas antes con Charlie. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo? Y más aún ¿cuánto había de verdad en todo lo que les habían contado? Lincoln desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde entraban la luz anaranjada de la tarde. Esas extrañas semanas desde que descubrieran la existencia de ese otro universo hasta la desaparición misteriosa del Coronel Broyles, pasó ante sus ojos como si de una película muda se tratara.

Lincoln arrugó las cejas, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran realmente incomodándole.

-¿Por qué nos iban a mentir, Olivia?

-No lo sé.

Él se apartó y, esta vez, ella le permitió retirarse. Lincoln se alejó con paso calmado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para, a continuación, desandar el camino de nuevo hacia ella, con la cabeza gacha y una mano acariciándose la barbilla, en actitud pensativa.

Se paró de nuevo frente a ella y alzó la mirada.

-El coronel Broyles desapareció un día. Sin dejar una nota, si avisar a su familia, sin dar una explicación –comenzó diciendo en voz baja.- Asumimos que fueron los enviados del otro lado los que lo habían hecho desaparecer. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie cuestionó nada. Pero, ¿y si no fue así, Olivia? ¿Y si Broyles desapareció por algo que no tiene nada que ver con agentes infiltrados del otro lado?

Olivia apretó los labios. Ella conocía a su superior. Era imposible que su desaparición fuera por voluntad propia. Algo debió de ocurrir en el tiempo en que ella, la otra Olivia, estuvo en la División Fringe.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la mujer. Había leído los informes de los casos que se habían resuelto mientras ella había estado ocupándose de su misión. Pero había ciertas cosas que jamás llegaban a ser plasmadas en los informes oficiales. Y por razones obvias, no se había atrevido a preguntar.

El agente buscó una silla en la habitación. Cuando la halló, fue hasta ella y la colocó cerca de Olivia. Se sentó, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante. Ella acercó su silla hasta él, sentándose a su vez.

-Fue tras el secuestro del hijo de Broyles. Tú sugeriste… -se detuvo en seco, desconcertado. Olivia, la Olivia que él conocía desde hacía dos años y con la cual trabajaba a diario, no había estado en aquel caso. Había sido aquella otra, la que habían infiltrado en su equipo.

Olivia notó de inmediato su incomodidad.

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó, de repente.

Lincoln levantó la mirada, sin comprender.

-¿Quién?

-Ella. Yo – reiteró-. Cómo es ella.

El hombre se enderezó en su asiento, apoyándose totalmente contra el respaldo de la silla. A su mente aún le costaba disociar a una de otra; asumir que, en realidad, había dos Olivias.

-Es como tú. La mayor parte del tiempo –comenzó diciendo con una sonrisa en los labios.- Es una buena compañera. Su arrojo la hace ser un poco temeraria. Hace conexiones imposibles que nadie puede ver pero que están ahí, latentes bajo la superficie. Sonríe, sí, pero hay algo en su mirada… tal vez sea porque siempre se pone en la piel de la víctima. Conecta con ellos a un nivel casi… molecular. Es como tú, sí. En tus mejores días.

Olivia lo había dejado hablar pero, conforme él iba describiendo a aquella mujer a la que sólo conocía a través los ojos de Peter Bishop, y ahora por los de Lincoln, se fue dando cuenta que le molestaba considerablemente ella hubiera encajado tan bien en su vida, con sus amigos, en su trabajo. Se removió en la silla, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

-Cualquiera, al escucharte hablar así, podría decir que te enamoraste de ella –expresó la mujer con una sonrisa forzada en los labios y una ceja ligeramente levantada.

Lincoln la miró unos instantes. Echando su cuerpo hacia adelante, se acercó todo lo que pudo a Olivia.

-No me enamoré de ella. Creí que eras tú.

Olivia se sintió súbitamente incómoda. Los ojos claros de su compañero estaban fijos en ella, asomándose a su interior. Y en aquel momento, la mente de Olivia estaba hecha completamente un lío. Desvió la mirada, fijándola de nuevo en la cuna.

-¿Te enamoraste de él?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Olivia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin saber bien qué responder. Aunque, para ser honesta consigo misma, esa misma pregunta se la había formulado a sí misma muchas veces desde que llegara del otro lado y aún no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Al fin, Olivia se encogió de hombros, alzando un poco las comisuras de los labios en una suerte de tímida sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Tal vez fue porque lo miraba a los ojos y veía lo que él sentía por ella. –le respondió sin saber bien por qué lo había hecho.

Las facciones del apuesto rostro del jefe de la División Fringe se endurecieron de repente, como si el mero hecho de que ella se acordara del hijo del Secretario le importunara. Dio un paso atrás.

-Es hora de marcharme, Liv. Me alegra que tú y el niño estéis bien.

Antes de que pudiera girarse para abandonar la habitación, la voz de Olivia lo detuvo.

-Lincoln, yo… quiero darte las gracias por lo de hoy. Ir en mi busca y ayudarme a traerlo al mundo. No lo olvidaré jamás.

El hombre aceptó el agradecimiento de su compañera con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro del hombre relajara visiblemente. Sonrió en respuesta.

-Bueno, algo más que agregar a mi interminable lista de cosas que poder cobrar en un futuro.

-En cuanto a lo que me dijiste… -añadió Olivia pero la mana alzada de Lincoln la detuvo de improviso.

-No, déjalo – expresó el hombre. – Era un momento muy tenso. Ambos estábamos muy…

Fue el turno de Olivia de interrumpirlo.

-Significó mucho para mí tenerte allí en ese momento, Linc. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea él – dijo, mientras señalaba hacia donde dormía su hijo.

Lincoln asintió con vigor. Por supuesto que lo entendía. Llegado el momento, él entendería cualquier cosa que ella le Olivia le pidiera.

La mujer cubrió la distancia que los separaba. Cuando estuvo frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, buscando algún indicio que pudiera detenerla, despacio, acercó sus labios hasta los del hombre y lo besó. Fue apenas un roce, una caricia suave y lenta. No había implícito en él nada sexual pero, pese a su languidez o debido a ella, el corazón del hombre comenzó a bombear en su pecho con fuerza y el aire se detuvo en sus pulmones. Apenas hizo un movimiento para tenerla más cerca, más pegado a sus labios cuando ella se separó dando un ligero paso atrás.

-Gracias – le dijo Olivia casi con un susurro y una sonrisa que iluminaba aquellos magníficos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

Aguardó unos segundos antes de asentir.

-De nada.

Obligándose a si mismo a dejar la habitación, Lincoln giró sobre sus talones. Antes de ello, con la puerta medio entornada, el hombre buscó por última vez la mirada de su compañera.

-Voy a ser un tío muy pesado. Querré llevarlo al beisbol. Es algo que deben hacer los hombres.

Olivia sonrió de buena gana.

-Eso espero.

FIN


End file.
